


i wouldn’t fall for someone i thought wouldn’t misbehave

by aleiha



Category: Last Legacy (Visual Novel)
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Multi, Mutual Pining, basically an analysis of sage’s conflicted feelings, cycle of craving love and pushing others away before you came, mutual feelings, sage just loves you a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28158213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleiha/pseuds/aleiha
Summary: so tell me every terrible thing you did and let me love you anyway.(you love sage. sage loves you. he just needs to take a step.)
Relationships: Sage Lesath/Apprentice, Sage Lesath/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	i wouldn’t fall for someone i thought wouldn’t misbehave

love is a strange thing well beyond sage lesath’s comprehension. he had convinced himself long ago that he wouldn’t find it in sketchy corners of town at night or the boisterous bars reeking of rum and perfume. he doesn’t look for it, doesn’t set out to find it. to him, there are more things worthy of his time to be spent. love will come when fate decides it.

(but when you ask him, he will not deny the presence of the sick voices in his head, telling him that he is unworthy of something so _soft_ , so _precious_. he is made up of scarred skin, alcohol on lonely nights and corruption eating up his insides. love is gentle touches, soft kisses and endearing words. sage had come to a conclusion, long ago in fact, that love would never come for him)

he finds the closest thing to love in blood, gold and alcohol. the satisfaction of receiving his day’s wage for another dirty job, the metallic tang in his mouth when his target somehow manages to land a straight punch in his face and the pretty, blurred faces of people he meets on drunken nights. but it is not love. sage sets out to find more work and more gold, the wound stings when the adrenaline of the fight wears off, and he leaves the next morning before his bedmate wakes.

(sage might not be deserving of love, but he can hope. cling onto the pieces of a love never complete, never **real**. but sage is not a liar when it comes to these type of things, especially to himself, so he leaves. it is the only good, genuine thing he can do)

he has long given up hope when the universe blesses (or _curses_ ) him with the presence of _them_. a strange human from another world claiming to be a barista, whatever the hell that is. they’re endearing, amusingly so, and sage finds that he gets a kick out of teasing them, watching their reactions. a pickup line responded with a roll of their eyes. the cunning, flirty touch of his fingers against their skin shot back by a playful jab at his own side.

(sage _should_ have run the moment you smiled at him. he should have known that at that moment, he had already begun falling. when he realises, it is not too late. but sage **_stays_**. he swears it is just to see you smile at him one more time, repeats it till he loses count)

the past comes back to haunt him. an old comrade after him for the blood of his best friend on his hands. the growing corruption in his body. the danger of a shadow, someone that they all used to know, after **you** of all people. sage _wishes_ \- he wishes _so_ badly that you would leave. listen to his warnings and just go away. but you don’t. and he **hates** it. he hates how you almost can hear that tiny voice in his heart, begging for you to _stay_. hates how you _listen_. 

(sage has been selfish for almost his whole life. you make him a better person, painfully so. he doesn’t find it in himself to run away, to leave first as he had always done. part of him knows you will find him anyway, no matter where he hides. he is grateful, but it also breaks his heart)

sage hates how you love him. _soft. caring. tender._ it is everything he never knew he wanted, yet everything he knows he is not worthy of. not when it is you. what does he deserve of the person made of an underlying scent of coffee and mischievous smiles, caught between the pages of a borrowed spellbook? you are so bright, so powerful that sage cannot understand it. he cannot understand the way you smile at him over your shoulder, set against the golden horizon of astraea as the sun sets. smiling at him instead of the breathtaking view before you. sage indeed finds it hard to breathe when you look at him like that, as if he’s worthy of a love like yours.

(some nights he wonders why he lets you touch him, when his skin is stained with the blood of many and corrupted with his own magic turning dark. you are the sun and he, the butcher. it is hot when you touch him, bite his skin, kiss his lips. yet he cannot help but purr, relishing in your light. if this what it means to burn, then sage will gladly do so, as if it will let him atone for all his sins in some way)

sage wishes he learned how to love from a distance. he never did, and perhaps this is why he lets tulsi take his hand one night, guiding him out to the bath doors. _let them love you_. he wants to ruffle her hair as he had done when they were kids, feels an urge to kiss her forehead like he did when she was just a little baby. instead he just manages a tight smile at her, and she **literally** kicks his ass in response, sending him tumbling straight through the doors. and to _you_.

(he loves his family, he realises now. he loves his friends as well. **tulsi. anisa. felix.** rime too, once. memories of better days. _there will be better days in the future,_ sage thinks as he finds your figure sitting on the edge of the pool, _and we can start today._ )

you wait for him in the moonlight seeping into the bath, looking as beautiful as ever. sage always knew that, but it still takes his breath away when he actually sees you. silver stars dance in your eyes, kisses of the moon decorating the crown of your messy hair. _a king, an angel, a god_. it takes every inch of restraint for sage not to kneel for you and worship you like no other. he knows he is uncharacteristically quiet as he gets into the pool, splashing water over himself as he wades over to you. you watch him with that fond smile of yours, eyes shining in love. and for the first time, sage isn’t afraid.

(he isn’t afraid of a lot of things anymore. the dark thoughts do not cross his mind as your arms wrap around his shoulders loosely, his own arm snaking around your waist to hold you close. the burning touch of your fingers as you run your hands over his scars has been reduced to a simple, pleasant warmth. _it is more than enough_ )

“i want to tell you everything,” he whispers against your lips. the confession echoes throughout the bath, but only heard by the both of you. _this is the first step_. sage watches as your lips pull into a small smile, practically purring as you run a hand through his white hair, smoothening it out of his face.

“take your time,” you tell him, pressing a kiss onto his nose. the action, so tender and soft, almost makes him whimper, “i’ll listen.”

(sage doesn’t understand what love is. perhaps he never will. but he does know that he is in love with you, a fact that will be etched onto stone. and your love makes him brave; brave enough to face his past and move on to a better future, with you and all your family)

a squeeze on his bicep, and another kiss on his lips. the unsaid words linger, a beautiful reassurance. _i will be with you, no matter what._

**_(i love you)_ **

**Author's Note:**

> pspspspspspspspsps


End file.
